


Heat

by Totally_Legit



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, AU, M/M, OS, PWP, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Legit/pseuds/Totally_Legit
Summary: Youngjae needs a mechanic.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know, I should be writing something useful.  
> But I'm stuck, so, to ease the waiting time, here's some Legit porn.
> 
> It's inspired by some thing on Twitter, dunno if it can be called a prompt. They posted it, I took it.
> 
> Anyways, [ here](https://twitter.com/nichinbi/status/1101297410372907008) ’s to the original tweet  
> If any of you got a twitter account feel free to let them know I stole it. I don’t have one.

“OH FUCK THIS SHIT!” Youngjae yells in frustration and slams the steering wheel. He groans and let’s his head drop onto it, huffing aggressively. This just can’t be happening right now. He gives it another try, just because, turning the key. The engine roars, but doesn’t spring to life. He lets go and sighs. For good measure he bangs his forehead a few times against the steering, but it’s obviously fruitless.

 

With a deep deep breath he lifts his head and looks ahead. Before him lies an endless road to nowhere, flickering under the burning sun, dull and bright. Cornfields to the left and cornfields to the right. He turns around. Behind him the road loses itself in the distance. He knows that, of course, because he’s been passing nothing but fields and the occasional grazing cow for the past 20 minutes.

 

He’s quite literally in the middle of nowhere. Another bumping of his head, another pointless attempt at getting the car back to work. He drops his hand from the key and falls back into his seat, rubbing his eyes with his forearm.

He’s tired, he’s sweating, he’s thirsty. And he has another 30 minute ride ahead to get home. Well, he _would_ have, if he could actually move. “Fuck my life.” He says out loud.

 

Plucking his phone off the passenger’s seat he glances at the clock. It’s almost noon, the midday sun glazing relentlessly down on him and the car becoming hotter by the minute. He tears the glove box open and scrambles for the car’s papers. He’s not stupid, he doesn’t know shit about cars. He couldn’t even convincingly _pretend_ to know what he were doing if he tried to “fix” it.

 

He just hopes that he doesn’t need to be towed when he manages to find a phone number to call for help. The lady on the other end is very friendly, a little too friendly actually and Youngjae almost feels bad to be so short-spoken and grumpy. She forwards him to a local repair shop in the nearby town up ahead and the hag working there is a whole lot less friendly while he tries to explain roughly where he’s stuck. He knows the area a little, but there are really barely any landmarks, let alone roadnames for navigation. He would be surprised if this damn dirt track had a name at all.

She tells him she’ll send someone and Youngjae is almost relieved until she casually mentions that it’s going to be about 40 minutes because he’s so far out. He cries out in frustration but the woman won’t have any of it and hangs up on him.

 

“Fuck it!” he rumbles. “Fuck this place. Fuck this car.” It doesn’t help.

It’s hot. He throws the car door open and stumbles outside, but it’s no better there. The direct sunlight hurts his eyes and burns on his arms. There’s no wind, no trees, no shadow. In a futile attempt he searches the car for something to drink, coming back with empty hands. He checks the time, 3 minutes have passed. With an agonizing cry he drops to the ground, leaning his back against the side of the car and buries his face in his knees.

 

Time seems to have slowed down infinitely, each time he checks only a few seconds have passed until he throws his phone back inside the car in utter frustration. Why does it have to be so hot. Why does he have to be out here. He’s already sleep deprived, falling out of his bed at the crack of dawn and just wished to get it over with to go back and continue sleeping in his very air-conditioned room. In a last attempt to somehow anyhow deal with the suffocating heat he pulls his T-Shirt over his head, leaving him in an already sweat soaked undershirt and wipes his face. It doesn’t help.

He would really like to check the time again, but he’s too weak to even get up to pluck his phone back from the seat.

 

It’s music to his ears, really, probably the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard when a rattling motor roars in the distance and then very distinctly wheels that roll down the godforsaken dirt path in his direction. Blurred and flickering, a rusty old truck approaches from ahead and finally Youngjae finds the strength to get back to his feet.

 

He throws his shirt on the roof of his car and scratches his feet on the ground impatiently. The truck slows, sways to the side off the road and eventually comes to a halt. The blurred figure inside pulls the handbrake and shuts the motor off, then opens the door and jumps down onto the street.

 

“Oh fuck me.” Youngjae mutters under his breath. The person with the ability to save him from this nightmare would already be a fucking angel in Youngjae’s eyes. But that’s not a hairy, fat old dude with a plumber’s crack. Though he fits all the other stereotypes about a mechanic with the stained overall and the motor-oil greased hair and skin and the heavy boots and rough hands- He’s essentially the gay-porn version of that.

He grins sheepishly as he approaches Youngjae. His smile is gorgeous, he’s broad-shouldered and muscled. Which is easily visible, because -most likely due to the heat- he tied the upper part of the dirty overall sluggishly around his waist leaving him in nothing but a just as dirty and greasy used-to-be-white muscle shirt. His hair his swiped back and he’s got several silver rings adorning his ears and all in all he’s just ridiculously fucking handsome.

 

Youngjae has always had it for Bad Boys. The typical little girl fantasy. Rough on the outside, sweet on the inside, but just for him. He’s not proud of it, but that’s what gets his panties wet and boy does that guy look _rough_. Youngjae licks his chapped lips, his mouth feels like a desert even more now than before. Just fuck his life already.

 

“Yo” the guy says when he’s right in front of him and lazily lifts a hand in greeting. “Enjoying this wonderful day out here, eh?” Youngjae doesn’t manage to process so he just makes “Heh?” The man quirks an eyebrow. “Ooookay, not a lot of humor I guess. Or just slow? Anyway, that’s the culprit I take it.” He chatters and gestures to monstrum of aluminum and plastic that brought Youngjae into this damn mess.

He nods dumbly. “Won’t start.” He manages to croak out and clears his throat obnoxiously. The guy turns. “I’m Jaebum by the way, just in case you care. Will you tell me what happened?”

 

Youngjae nods, even though the guy isn’t looking at him, just because he’s fucking out of it. His back isn’t any less attractive, shoulders wide where they peak out from the shirt, spine prominent at the back of his neck, vanishing under the collar. As he doesn’t verbally answer, the guy, Jaebum, cocks his head around to look at him. “Cat got your tongue?” He asks. Youngjae, because he is stupid, nods. And says the first thing that comes to his mind. It’s not a lie, but it’s not exactly the best thing to say _because_ it is the truth. “I’m thirsty.”

 

He kind of expects anything in reply to that, but the man’s face (Jaebum, he corrects in his head) actually twists into a concerned look. “Ah, poor you.” He says, displaying the exact kind of sweetness that Youngjae is so damn thirsty for, “In this heat. The door is open, there’s something to drink under the passenger’s seat.” He gestures to his truck before focusing his attention back onto Youngjae’s car.

Youngjae stumbles away, needing several attempts to tear the uncooperative truck door open and finds a bottle of water under the seat. It’s lukewarm, but he empties half of it in one long swig, spilling some over his chin like a toddler. Wiping his mouth he observes Jaebum helping himself by pulling the lever at the driver’s seat and popping the front lid open. The confidence of his movements, the casual professionalism have their own kind of sexiness, he’s like a frickin’ drama character. What Youngjae needs is not a bottle of water. He needs a damn ice bucket.

 

He strolls back around, the bottle still in hand because he’s sure he needs another sip or fifty. Jaebum looks up briefly. “Better?” he asks and this time Youngjae actually manages to answer in words. “Yeah. It’s warm though.” Jaebum snorts. “Sorry I don’t have a mini bar in my truck my lady.” Youngjae cringes and apologizes. “Sorry, just sayin’...” He mutters, remembering something. “I’m Youngjae, by the way.”

Jaebum reaches out and takes the water bottle right out of his hand, bringing it to his lips and downing a couple of swigs. Youngjae wishes he could say that he doesn’t watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallows, but of course he does. He licks his lips again, feeling like he never drunk anything at all. “Hi Youngjae.” Jaebum says when he’s done, wiping his face with his arm and handing the almost-empty bottle back. “So, what happened?” His hand flicks in the direction of the car.

 

“I was driving.” Youngjae says and luckily under this burning sun it would be impossible to spot that he’s blushing when he gets just the “No shit, Sherlock.” look that he deserves. “The engine stuttered suddenly and then it just turned off and stopped.” He shrugs helplessly. Jaebum nods. “Happened before?” He inquires and takes another look under the hood. “Honestly...” Youngjae watches the way his neck stretches as he turns his head. “… I don’t know.” He gets a quirked eyebrow. It looks cute. “It’s not my car.” He defends himself. “It’s my parents’.”

 

“Oh good.” Jaebum answers relieved. “Then I can tell you: Your parents have a shit car.” It makes Youngjae laugh. Well, at least he chuckles. That was funny, he thinks. Jaebum’s lips quirk. That’s hot, he thinks. “Well then, be a good boy and start it for me.” He gestures towards the driver’s door, completely oblivious to Youngjae almost choking on his tongue over the words. He’s shivering when he slides into the seat to turn the keys, a little regretful and a little glad that the open lid hides Jaebum’s figure.

 

The sound coming from the engine as it refuses to get to work is just as pitiful as the last 37 times, but Youngjae isn’t _that_ aggravated about it. “Good news.” Jaebum peers around the front lid and sends him a confident grin. “It’s no biggie. Should have you rolling again in no time.” “Oh.” Youngjae makes and nods heartedly, “Good. That’s good.” Is it though?

He watches Jaebum’s rudely hot body walk over to his truck to pull some tools out the back. Youngjae gets back out of the car to not miss a second. As he witnesses Jaebum lean over the engine with that determined expression and routine motions he thinks he could watch that forever. Jaebum smears more oil over his hands and wipes them on his shirt. It’s an effing cliché and it shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but Youngjae can’t take his eyes off his muscled arms that are glistening with sweat and stains and his brain asks him ‘Remember how he called you a good boy?’.

 

Youngjae would break into a sweat if he weren’t already sweating like a pig and in order to distract himself enough to not pop a boner he reaches for his shirt that heated up to about 100° on the car roof and wipes his face. Jaebum’s head turns towards him like he witnessed his moving and in a somewhat brave, somewhat stupid, somewhat absolutely desperate second, Youngjae holds his shirt out to him.

To his absolute surprise Jaebum wipes his palm on his overall’s pants once, then grabs the shirt and dries his face. It would be okay, it really would be okay, if he would not also drag the cloth down the side of his face to his neck from the back to the front and all the way to his collarbones. Youngjae swallows, he forgets to breathe, then his shirt comes flying back at him and he just so catches it. And resists the urge to stick his face into it.

 

“Thanks.” Jaebum says casually, getting back to work like nothing happened. He rustles and clangs and does just whatever for a while while Youngjae just stands there stupidly. It’s a little awkward being so quiet, but luckily Jaebum saves the day. “Your parents should get a new car, really. I hope they’re not waiting for you?” He asks without stopping whatever mechanic-thing he’s doing down there. “No.” Youngjae jumps in on the casual conversation. “They’re happily sitting on their air-conditioned airplane to Japan. They spent their savings on their vacation, don’t think a new car is a priority.” Jaebum chuckles lightly. “The only one waiting for me is Coco.” His head does pipe up at that. “Coco?” He asks suspicious.

Youngjae doesn’t know what to make of that. “The family dog.” He explains. “I’m sitting her while they’re on their trip. Everyone thought it a good idea I drive them to the airport this morning.” He gestures around wildly and finishes grumpily. “Really good idea.” Jaebum’s face breaks out into another one of those sweet grins before he ducks into his work again.

 

Just to busy himself, Youngjae picks up the water bottle again that he left by the front wheel and takes another sip of old, warm water. Not that he isn’t still thirsty as fuck, but water isn’t the right thing to quench that. He finishes it without thinking.

“Wow, rude.” Jaebum comments. He straightens up and discards a wrench into his tool box on the ground, wiping his stained hands again. “That was all I had.” Youngjae’s eyes grow wide. He stares at the empty bottle and lets it sink with an apologetic look. “Sorry.” He scrunches.

 

Jaebum appraises him with mildly narrowed eyes. It looks bad. So bad. Friendly demeanor gone, all that’s left is the Bad Boy. Youngjae shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. The sun is still blazing, but he thinks he might be burning even hotter. Without looking, gaze fixated on Youngjae’s face, Jaebum reaches out and throws the front lid shut. “Done.” He says. Youngjae shuffles. He should get into the car and try to start it up, but he can’t move. It’s like he’s being nailed into place by the piercing gaze.

 

“Th… thank you.” He gets out under his breath. Jaebum doesn’t respond. “Wh… What do I owe?” Youngjae attempts. Jaebum’s voice might’ve dropped an octave when he answers. “Your parents will receive a bill through the shop.” To which Youngjae nods dumbly. “The water however...” He almost chokes when Jaebum takes a subtle step closer. He’s not sure this is actually happening. Did he have a sunstroke? Is he reading this wrong? Is this rough, muscular car mechanic gonna beat him up over a bottle of water?

 

In a last attempt to wipe out his doubts, Youngjae speaks up. “Do you take cash?” He witnesses Jaebum’s lips pull up into the hint of a smile. Next thing he knows is that there is a hand on his chest, a rough, big hand, putting enough pressure that he gives away and stumbles backwards. The plastic bottle falls to the ground in a tiny ‘thud’ when his back collides with the side of the car. Jaebum doesn’t stop, pushing him against it until he finds it hard to breathe. His lips part either in a gasp for air or to protest, but he’s cut off.

 

Jaebum’s tongue invades his mouth without hesitation. No lips on lips, no prodding them open. Just like that he presses his own mouth against him, stuffing him full with his hot, sticky tongue and a strong salty taste. Youngjae moans weirdly from the back of his throat. Surprise playing a big part, certainly, but… god… it’s just what he needed. Jaebum’s hand at his chest crumbles his shirt in a fist, pulling him in, but while the rest of his body crowds closer and pushes him entirely against the car.

 

Youngjae’s fingers helplessly scramble for a hold around his arms, slippery with the layer of sweat while he naturally tilts his head to deepen the messy excuse of a kiss they’re sharing. He deems himself a good kisser, normally, but Jaebum is so unrelenting and forward, he stands no chance at all. It’s wet and noisy and doesn’t take long for them to desperately part for air. Jaebum pulls at his shirt where he holds it, hoisting it up quite a bit. He leans over to the side of his head. “You drank all my water.” He accuses, but not very intimidating with how out of breath he is. “But you’re still thirsty?” Youngjae can’t help the way his hips buck just from the dark voice and the vibrations at his hear that send a tingling sensation all through his body. “Fuck, yes.” He groans in response.

 

His body is absolutely reliable in how quickly he gives in to sexual desires. Because of that, some people call him a hoe. But Jaebum doesn’t seem to be very much bothered. He presses his warm lips to the sensitive area behind his ear, they’re just as raw and chapped as his own and he sucks on the skin while shoving his hands under his shirt that is up under his armpits anyway. Youngjae, having no shame whatsoever is already scrambling for the front of his overall, tugging on the fabric and eager to find the zipper.

 

Jaebum all but _growls_ into his ear when he made it past the obstacle and reaches into the boxershorts with ease to get a hand on that delicious piece of meat. Youngjae fights him free past the layers of fabric, unsatisfied until he has that hot guy’s dick out for fresh air. It’s a glorious dick. He closes his fist around it, rubbing with a goal. The deep groans against the side of his head are reward enough, but Jaebum also flicks his thumb against one of his nipples and Youngjae’s knees go weak. “Fuck.” He mumbles thoughtlessly. Jaebum searches for a new target, while Youngjae’s head falls forward against his shoulder, breathing in the overwhelming scent of sweat and motor oil. His hand caressing the hardening cock doesn’t stop but slow when Jaebum’s palms slide down his body and behind his back to squeeze his butt. He moans in response.

 

He’s rock hard behind the fly of his jeans, not knowing really when or how, but his hand does fall away when Jaebum reaches for his fly to pop it open. Youngjae’s fingers close around his wrist, pressing it against his crotch desperately. “Woah.” Jaebum mutters under his breath, hardly audible. “Alright boy.” He tears his jeans open, shoving it down enough to free his erection and give it a few tugs. Youngjae’s sanity is down the drain by then, he clings to the fuckable car mechanic like his life depends on it, showing enough neediness to have Jaebum squat down, close his arms around him, just underneath his butt and pick him up with such ease that he gets dizzy.

 

He only grasps what’s happening when he feels his naked butt being pressed onto a flat surface, burning hot against his cheeks and he hisses as he’s pushed and falls back, flat onto the hood of his car. His parents car. Jaebum tugs on his pants and struggles to pull them off his feet, damp with sweat as they are. It should be scary or uncomfortable. It is actually. Really uncomfortable. The car’s metal surface burns into his skin, churns against his bones. The heat and bright light blurs his vision. He should hate it but he doesn’t.

 

He feels _good_. Because it’s rough, because it’s uneasy. God, he wants this so bad. He doesn’t know where his shoes and his pants end up when Jaebum finally got them off and he doesn’t give a fuck. He looks down when nothing happens next, finding Jaebum frantically digging around in one of his many pockets. Impatiently Youngjae stretches out his legs and locks them around him, pulling him closer. Jaebum’s eyes briefly flicker up to him and fuck, do they look _hungry_.

Youngjae almost snorts out a laugh, when Jaebum finally managed to pick the right pocket, pulling a whole handful of small foil packages out of it. Either he plays a strong game or he’s just optimistic. Most of the colorful squares fall to the ground, but Jaebum rips one open hastily. His left hand drops onto Youngjae’s leg while he pulls the condom on, squeezing the front of his thigh. The sweaty skin makes his fingers slip and his short, crusty fingernails dig into his flesh. Youngjae legit moans. “Oh fuck.” Jaebum mutters, scrambling for another of the packages he dropped, tearing it open to empty the contents onto his cock. Youngjae’s heels dig into his back, pulling them closer together. His back chafes over the car hood painfully as he does.

 

Jaebum gets a proper hold of his legs to hoist them up over the crooks of his arms. Then his hard-on slips into his butt crack and prods against his entrance. It hurts like everything else about this fuck. Jaebum did not spread the lube evenly, either in impatience or because of how unsanitary it would be and to top it all off, Youngjae hasn’t been getting any for so long he’s effectively a virgin. But he’s not a pussy. He grunts darkly while Jaebum pushes into him, thighs tensing. It’s worth it, finally being filled and by such a hot guy’s cock no less. A wonderfully thick cock that spreads him open just right.

 

It’s an absurd situation, if one were to think about it, but when Jaebum bottoms out, his front flush against Youngjae’s ass and he feels like he’s been impaled and also Jaebum groans heatedly… Youngjae forgets what he was thinking about. They’re both still for a moment and Youngjae becomes painfully aware of himself and his surroundings. The cries of birds and the flickering of the air around them. The hard surface of the car underneath him, Jaebum’s raw palms right above his knees and his heavy breathing. The desperate attempt to take in enough oxygen while the air is so thick it barely even makes it all the way to his lungs.

 

“You good?” He hears a distant voice, dark and heavy and Youngjae nods even before he knows what he’s answering to. He knows, when he feels the drag at his entrance, Jaebum pulling away just a notch to rock forward again and bury deep inside him. He tenses over the sensation and hears Jaebum groan again. Willing himself to relax he takes the next thrust a lot better. He’s so aware of his own body the feeling is intense way more than he remembers it. Jaebum’s motions are slow but urgent, a lot of pressure in his thrusts and Youngjae thinks it’s just right.

 

The rough palms of Jaebum’s hands slide up his thighs and settle just underneath his joints, prompting him to spread his legs wider, stretching them over his arms. There, Jaebum’s fingertips dig into his flesh and he pulls him down, further towards the edge at the same time as he thrusts his hips wider and it has Youngjae moan desperately. He blinks down, finding Jaebum’s feverish gaze when he rocks forward again and then again, pulling out a bit further each time.

 

Youngjae’s head falls back, moaning, burning up from the inside, taking each one of them with another sound of pleasure. It’s so damn good. With the leverage of holding him in place Jaebum can fuck into him harder, impaling him with every single push of his hips and he’s so deep and so rough. Youngjae’s perfect Bad Boy.

Jaebum nudges at his legs, angles his hips and hits just right in a whim. Youngjae cries out in pleasure when he drags against his prostate. And Jaebum does not just know how to find it, he knows very well how to keep it up, rubbing at his insides like he’s never done anything else and robbing Youngjae of the last few coherent thoughts he had left.

 

His moans must be loud in the silence of dead landscapes, but he doesn’t care. He lets loose easily, allowing sound by sound to spill past his broken lips. Jaebum picks up speed subtly, almost unnoticeable and the pads of his fingers dig so harshly into his skin, but that’s all. No other contact, no touch, nothing for Youngjae to hold onto. All he has is the hard, slippery hood of the car and he distinctly notices his fingers scrambling for halt, for something to help him take it because it is a fucking lot.

 

Normally, Youngjae likes to be kissed and petted during sex, but he’s not sure this is even sex. He’s being pounded on the top of his car by a sweaty mechanic like the whore in a gay porn movie and if it isn’t the best dicking he’s ever gotten. Jaebum knows just the right angles, nudging and prodding against his sweet spot that it has him see stars. He’s melting under the heat, jelly around Jaebum’s cock and gasping like he’s drowning. Jaebum fucks into him absolutely relentless, but not violent. There’s a hint of control left, of consideration or maybe Youngjae imagines it, but he’s glad nonetheless.

 

His mind is spinning, head trying to accommodate, falling left and right and back. His moans go lewder as his asshole gets abused and to his absolute horror, when Jaebum hits his prostate dead on and pleasure surges through every corner of his body, he makes one of these embarrassingly pitiful noises, high-pitched and whiny. He slams a hand over his mouth, while his other one scratches over the surface of the car and eyes shutting close tightly. He hears Jaebum growl viciously and something tugs at his wrist until his mouth is uncovered. He hears something that sounds like “Don’t… Hot…”

Then Jaebum slams into him again, tearing another desperate moan from his throat that fades into a breathless whimper. Then again.

 

Youngjae feels his eyes water and his breath stutter, desperate noises spilling out of his mouth constantly. He’s fidgeting and twisting just enough to feel the rough burn of the car’ surface, the friction at his hole where Jaebum’s glorious cock roughs him open just so on the verge of too much. His brain is almost too mushy to notice the groans coming from above him becoming more frequent and the occasional hiccup in pace. He knows though, even in his dizzy state, that he will be sore for days and somehow it turns him on more.

 

He feels his orgasm boil under the surface, delicious pressure in his guts. His head stretches back, his muscles tense outside of his control. The Jaebum’s voice, not dark and seductive anymore, urgent, hissed out between his teeth but no less effective orders him to “Come untouched, babe. Be a good boy.”

 

Youngjae unravels. Violently. He never knew he needed this but apparently he did. He feels his body shudder, from his scalp all the way to the tips of his toes, his stomach tighten. His hole clenches around Jaebum as he comes, the delightful itch setting flame to his nerves. He spurts all over his own chest and belly, crying out and slamming his fists down on the car. He’s not sure whether his eyes are closed or not, colorful lights dancing before them while waves of insane pleasure ripple through his whole body.

Almost instantly it’s too much. The blunt head of Jaebum’s cock still rams into his prostate, still forcing sparks of pleasure to wiggle along his nerves, teasing him. Youngjae’s mouth hangs open, but he can’t form words, they get stuck in his throat. He feels cum dribble onto his stomach, whining and huffing. With deep, grossly loud grunts that are not sexy by any means Jaebum’s hips stutters. He thrusts inside him, deep but unsteady a few more times, then he finally stills, buried to the hilt.

 

Youngjae kind of wishes he could see his face as he comes, but his vision is so blurry, he can barely make out his frame. The tension in his muscles is finally allowed to fade and as it does he notices how painful his position is, how hard the surface he’s lying on and how his legs ache from holding them up. He hears Jaebum catching his breath slowly, completely still.

It’s torturous but a relief when he pulls out after all. He’s careful, but the slowness makes it worse, making his breath shake until he’s empty where it ends in a long sigh.

 

He knows that something is lingering along the edges of his mind, but he’s too out of it to grasp it. He pretends not to see how Jaebum flicks the used condom into the grass beside the road and focuses on how the scratchy palms of his hands slide down his legs to lower them on the ground. He’s careful and gentle and there’s a feeling in Youngjae’s stomach he doesn’t want to think about. It’s even less uncomfortable how his legs dangle down the side of the car but he’s not ready to face reality.

 

It’s when he feels a warm fabric rub over his belly and the outlines of his soft cock that his eyes flutter open. Jaebum leans over him and cleans him up, Youngjae knows he will have to burn that T-Shirt that’s wet and crumbled in Jaebum’s fist. His expression is blank. It’s still nice though.

Only then Jaebum throws the Shirt back onto the roof and leans in further. Rough fingertips travel up his exposed chest, his throat and then cradle his face. They’re manly hands and the touch is so sweet. As is their kiss. Sweet.

 

With Youngjae’s arms wrapping around Jaebum’s shoulders while their tongues play lazily and Jaebum’s hands digging underneath his back, he manages to pull them both back to their feet where Youngjae stands on wobbly legs.

 

He hates it, when Jaebum lets go of him and he’s left to fend for himself and there it comes. Reality, crashing in merciless.

Youngjae feels shy immediately, standing there with no pants on, so he picks them up from the ground where Jaebum dropped it right next to the empty water bottle and avoids to look at him.

He doesn’t _know_ that man. He’s the dude called in to fix his damn car and he just happens to look really hot all roughed up and dirty. And dirty is not just Jaebum. Youngjae is sweat-soaked from the heat, dust from the road clinging to his wet, blotchy skin, his mouth feels like he hasn’t brushed his teeth in three days and he really doesn’t want to know what his hair looks like. It _feels_ disgusting for sure. And he just had a quickie on top of his parents car. With a guy he knows almost nothing about. He’s glad they used protection.

 

Where were they before this happened?

 

 

“So what do you do anyways?” Jaebum asks while securing his overall again. “What?” Youngjae’s head pipes up and he gives him a bedazzled look, rubbing his eyes from all the sweat. “I mean, what do you do? For a living?” Jaebum picks up Youngjae’s T-Shirt again and uses it shamelessly to wipe his armpits. “Why?” It’s not like Youngjae is appalled by that question, but it kind of comes out of nowhere.

“Kchh. Just wondering. You look like a city boy. Sitting in an air-conditioned office and spending his free time getting pounded by a greasy mechanic.” There’s a hint of spite in Jaebum’s voice and it catches Youngjae off-guard, having him still. “I run a dog salon.” The raised eyebrow he gets in return is worth his weight in gold. “A what?”

He tries to contain his laughter. “A dog salon. In the next city over. A grooming shop for man’s best friend. Beloved Doggo.” “Jesus Christ...” Jaebum mutters and shakes his head, then nods towards the driver’s seat. “Check if it works.”

 

Youngjae literally forgot that his car had been dead. He slips into the seat. “You know.” He says with his hand on the key. “Dogs are great. I’m in town at my parents place taking care of Coco for the next ten days. You can come say hi.” He turns his head to look at Jaebum standing outside while he turns the car key. He’s still hot, sweaty and roughed-up. The engine roars to life.

 

“I’m a cat person.” Jaebum answers, but takes a step closer. Youngjae shrugs. “You should still come over.” He smiles. “I’ll suck your cock.” He thinks Jaebum may be suppressing a laugh when he leans down to him. His dirty hand slips between his legs and has him gasp. He doesn’t hide the grin anymore that spreads on his face. He pulls Youngjae’s phone out between his thighs. He sat on it. Without a word he grabs his right hand and presses his thumb on the phone.

 

Youngjae stares quietly how Jaebum types his name in after the phone unlocked successfully and then adds his number. They’re barely 20 centimeters away from each other. Youngjae leans in, just a little, ready for a kiss. Jaebum smiles and cocks his head to the side. He throws his phone onto the passenger’s seat, but instead of getting closer he backs away and gets to his feet. With the evilest grin he says “Call me.” Nods his head and throws the door shut.

 

Jaebum is already back by his truck, when he comes to his senses, stepping on the gas and steering back onto the road.

 

He’s tired and he’s sweating and he’s hot. And thirsty.

 

What a great day.


End file.
